


Burning Ring of Fire

by Child_of_the_Indian_Summer



Category: Country music scene, Uncatagorized fandom
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Blow Jobs, Classic Rock, F/M, Groupies, Lust, Sex, Underage Sex, classic country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_the_Indian_Summer/pseuds/Child_of_the_Indian_Summer
Summary: This is based off of another dream of mine! A young woman meets Mr. Cash per chance and sparks turn into a burning fire of desire. Will they last or is this yet another fling for the outlaw?





	1. Chapter 1

Staring up at the clock on the wall, Kit tapped her pencil on the desk, impatiently awaiting for the last school day to end. The teacher droned on about acting appropriately over the summer, but all Kit could think about was her first real gig that night. Aspiring for the big time, she took up session jobs as a back up vocalist for up and coming bands, but tonight was an opportunity of a life time. She was singing back up for Willie Nelson at the Grand Ole Opry. Unable to contain her excitement, the girl smiled broadly to herself as she heard the school bell dismiss the class for the last time that semester.  
Brushing her long, dark red hair to the side, she put her back pack on and ran down the hall out to the bus line up. On the ride home, all she could think about was what she would wear for the concert that night and how she needed to knock out the rest of the band with her style.  
——————————  
Kit didn’t have any friends to share her excitement with, and her foster parents weren’t all that into the music scene like she was, so she kept to herself as she got dressed for the show tonight. Picking out an old black dress, she was determined to be a knock out, so she took her shears out of her dresser and cut the dress short to just above her knees, and added a slit up the side of the thigh. She slipped into the dress and rolled on the stockings she swiped from her parents room. Kit’s thighs were a little bit larger than her foster mom’s were, but she was determined to make it work and they stretched across her legs. After applying her makeup and straightening her long red hair, she flew down the stairs and out the front door, making sure to disappear before the parents came home from work. The walk to the opry house was about a 15 minute walk from where she lived. In no time she made it to the backstage door, and her life was about to change forever.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile since I’ve started this, so bare with me lol

Backstage, Mr. Cash scooped some pomade out of a squat container and lobbed it onto his head. Next came the comb to smooth everything out and backwards into a pompadour. He put the comb on to the dresser and evened out his coat. Showtime was in half an hour now. He had done this nearly a thousand times already, but it never got old. Going out there in front of hundreds of people, singing his heart out, performing with his friends...  
Mr. Cash’s daydream was washed away by a knock on the door.  
“Come in,” he called, thinking it was Willie coming to do some lines with him. Instead, a different redheaded stranger peaked her head into the room.  
“Oh!” She exclaimed, surprised.  
“You must be one of the back up singers for the show tonight,” Mr. Cash noted, looking at her all black attire.  
“Ye-yes I am,” the girl stuttered, blushing now. “I was actually looking for Mr. Nelson. He is the one I met before, mister...?”  
“Cash. Johnny Cash, but you can call me whatever you like sweet heart”, Johnny said with a wink.  
“I-IamKit”, she rushed out, the blush on her cheeks overcoming her entire face.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kit. Willie is just down the hall to the left. Follow the pungent smell of “grass” and you’ll find him”.  
The girl left without a sound, too struck by this strange handsome man.


	3. Chapter 3

Kit stumbled out the doorway, in awe at the handsome man she just exchanged with. He was dark and mysterious and handsome, not like any of the boys she went to school with, and definitely not like any of her father’s friends.  
Johnny Cash. I actually met Johnny Cash, she thought in awe.  
Still enamored with Mr. Cash, Kit wandered down the hall, following the smell of pot like he suggested. She was too busy admiring his cheek bones and slicked back black hair to really hear what he was saying besides that last part.  
Finally, Kit found Willie Nelson’s room, and she was able to discuss the set with him for tonight.  
——————  
Kit was rearranging her hair and fixing her dress in the common dressing area mirror one minute before showtime, when she noticed Johnny walking up to speak to her. Her heart fluttered, and she turned around to face him, large smile on her face hopefully not betraying her nervousness.  
“Hi there, Mr. Cash,” Kit greeted.  
He smiled back.   
“We never got to speak all that muc


End file.
